Trouble With Old Foes
by klaineforeva
Summary: The Charmed Ones have faced many evil forces in the past 8 years. Some strong, some weak. But now, the girls receive a shock when old foes have been restored, much more powerful then before. Will they find the masked man behind it all? Or will they fail? After season 8, disregards comics. Supernatural content involved.


**A/N I own nothing! I've decided to give writing another shot. Please give me a review and tell me if you think I need to improve on anything in the story. Enjoy!**

_Trouble with old Foes_

Chapter 1

"Quick, quick, quick!" Piper demanded as she held onto her sisters hand,

Paige orbed out before the demon had a chance to throw another energy ball,

Piper and Paige orbed into Phoebe's office; Phoebe darted her head up, "What are you guys doing here?" Phoebe asked as she rushed over to her sisters side,

Piper sighed, "We need your help,"

"What kind of help?" Phoebe questioned, she knew her sister was either going to say something about demons or family matters,

"A demon is at the house, and of course, we need the Power of Three to vanquish it." Paige answered as she went to grab Phoebe's hand,

Phoebe nodded; she linked hands with her sister and all three witches orbed out,

As they landed in the conservatory an energy ball came flying there way. Piper flung up her hands and the ball froze. Paige yelled out, "Energy ball!" the ball orbed into the direction of a potted plant causing it to blow up,

Phoebe looked around, "Where is he?" she asked,

"She," Piper corrected,

Phoebe looked at her sister with a confused expression. "Don't go up against 'Shes' a lot." Phoebe commented as she continued to look around,

"Ah, guys!" Paige yelled out, Piper rushed over, Phoebe continued to look around,

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Paige whispered,

Piper nodded, "Phoebe." Piper yelled as she got her hands ready,

"Did you find her?" Phoebe asked,

Piper turned around, facing her sister, "That's not all we found." Piper said in almost a whisper,

Phoebe rushed over to the girls, she had to see what was going on. When she looked up, she froze. Shock had covered her face.

The demon looked up and ran towards them,

As quickly as she could, Paige held both sisters hands and orbed away.

XXXXX

As they orbed into Phoebes office, Paige was the first to speak, "Okay didn't we already vanquish Shax?"

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other.

"There has got to be something going on. Maybe a demon of some sort is reviving demons from the dead?" Piper explained, "I mean it's been done before right?"

All three girls sat down onto the couch in the room,

"But what about the demon we were looking for? Did he kill her?" Phoebe questioned as she looked into her sisters eyes,

Paige nodded, "Obviously. He isn't the type to let anything escape." Paige said as she crossed her legs.

Phoebe walked over to her desk. She turned around and leaned on it, with her lowerback just on it,

Piper stood up, she looked at her sisters, "Do you remember the spell? The one to vanquish him?" She asked as she awaited for an answer,

Both girls nodded,

"Alright, lets go get him. Again." Phoebe said as both sisters walked over to Paige,

They linked hands and orbed off,

XXXXX

As they orbed into the attic, Piper felt a cold chill go up her spine, as if it was trying to warn her,

"He's here, somewhere." Piper explained as she walked around the attic floor,

Phoebe and Paige started to look around,

Trying not to make any noise, Phoebe walked out the attic doorway and continued going downstairs. From the corner of her eye, Piper noticed Phoebe walking out. She ran over to her sister and grabbed her from behind. Paige followed,

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have a death wish, what if he's down there waiting for us?" Piper

shouted in a whisper,

Before Phoebe could respond, a small like Tornado came rushing up the stairs. All three girls ran as fast as they could until they were in the attic once again,

"You ready?" Paige yelled as she waited for Shax to appear.

A bigger built blue man appeared infront of their eyes. He looked at the girls in confusment,

"We meet again." Shax moaned,

Before the girls could react, he used his power of Aerokinesis. All girls got flung back into the wall behind them.

Piper groaned, "That hurt, but not as much as this." Piper said looking Shax straight in the eyes.

The girls stood up and got their balance. Phoebe, Piper and Paige started to chant;

_Is a demon of evil winds that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell,_

Shax started to scream. The windows that surrounded him shattered into pieces,

He looked at Piper, sending a wave of wind into her direction, sending the witch flying back into the wall behind her. Phoebe and Paige both ran over to the injured witch,

Phoebe held her hand out and Piper grabbed on. As they turned around, they saw Shax still alive.

"What, how?" Paige asked.

As Shax was about to send another wave of wind at the witches, Paige linked hands with her sisters and orbed to Phoebe's office.

XXXXX

Shax appeared in a swirl of wind, almost like a Tornado. He walked over and leaned down,

Shax moaned heavily, "They escaped, but they were surprised that I wasn't vanquished." Shax bragged,

A man with dark brown hair and pale skin stood up from his throne looking down at Shax,

"I asked you to do ONE simple task, and you failed. I gave you more strength, more power, and yet you still fail." The man said, "I need another demon. One much stronger, and more powerful then before." The man stopped in his tracks, with a smile on his face, "I need Zankou."

Shax stood up, "If you give me another chance I wo-" Shax got cut off,

The man lifted his hand up and formed an energy ball. He looked down at Shax and threw it at the demon,

Shax screamed in pain. The smell of burning flesh covered the cave. Shax exploded into dust,

The man laughed. He sat back down on his throne and flung his hand in front of him. As he did so, Zankour appeared in front of him,

Zankou looked around, confused on where he is,

"Where am I?" Zankou yelled out,

"I need you to do me a little favour." The man asked with a smile,

Zankou turned around. "Who are you?" Zankou asked as he walked closer,

"Call me, Jamil" Jamil said as a small smile appeared on his face.

**I hope you like it so far! Please give me a review. Thanks! :)**


End file.
